So much I want to say
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: Felicity, unwittingly, ends up on the wrong side of a hunt. (Not in the Arrow world, but in the Supernatural world)


**A/N: For ****Clcmjd****.**

**Yes! This was written all for the lovely Clcmjd. Just a super fabulous person who is constantly showing me love. Well, here is something to show you that the love goes both ways. Let me know what you think!**

**Top 5 Michael Bublé songs:**

**5. Crazy love**

**4. Fever**

**3. Me and Mrs. Jones**

**2. Moondance**

**1. Some kind of Wonderful**

**Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

Work Text:

_~I only know when I'm in your embrace, that this world seems a better place ~_

_~Anytime I know the world seems blue, I just have to look at you, And everything seems to be some kind of wonderful ~_

XXXXX

"Evening Miss. Special Agents Walker and Bartowski. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder that took place last night," says a brown haired man at the door. He's decked out in a nice suit and he's accompanied by a taller brown haired man. Both men are physically appealing. You can tell through the suits that they must work out. But that isn't the most interesting thing about them.

It's the eyes. Tall guy, Bartowski, has brown eyes. They're nice and all, but shorty, Walker, takes the cake. His eyes are a beautiful green. Her eyes are blue and she's been told many times that they're beautiful. One time a guy stopped her on the bus. He began to compliment her eyes. He said, "they're so beautiful I want to gouge them out and wear them as a necklace,". She never took that bus again. But now she finds herself repeating his praise for fake Walker.

"Really? Walker and Bartowski? Is that the best you could do?" She sighs at what she knows is a blatant lie. "What would you like to know 'agents'?" Felicity makes sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'agent', hoping to crack them.

The men are shown inside her hotel room. She's not completely deluded. She wouldn't have invited them in if she hadn't seen them with the police earlier. The two sit on the stain ridden couch while she takes a seat across from them in the desk chair.

"Can we have your name? For the record" Bartowski asks.

"It's Felicity Smoak,"

"What do you know about the man staying in the next room, John Diggle?" He asks again. Chuck must be fielding this one.

"Dig has been here as long as I have. We're partners. We co-own a chain of thrift shops. We got in Tuesday night,"

"Why were you both here?"

"We travel for storage auctions. Its a great way to get cheap inventory," she gives a sad chuckle looking down at her fingers intertwining restlessly as she fidgets under their scrutiny. Even if their names are fake she needs to be held responsible for her role in Dig's murder. "It's all my fault actually. He didn't want to come. His daughter has a big soccer game tomorrow night. I convinced him we could make it in time," tears began falling as she spoke. "I said it'd be great for business and we'd be able to make Clara's game. Win-win,". Her eyes fell shut at the memory. This was all happening so fast. She'd only found him last night.

"Has he been acting strange lately? Maybe paranoid?"

"No. He was right as rain," Felicity opened her eyes gently rubbing away the streaks with a single hand.

"Do you think you could walk us through what happened yesterday?" Walker spoke for the first time. His eyes were glued to her during the entirety of the conversation, but he'd only just decided to grace her with his voice.

"Every little detail is important in an investigation," Bartowski added.

"Yeah. Uhm...I got up and dressed. Went down the street for a bagel. That place Roger's Deli is really great if you haven't tried it yet. I got Dig his usual breakfast. His wife keeps him on a diet, but we pig out on the road.

Um... Came back here to eat together. We sat around watching TV and hanging out until around ten. Then we drove down to the storage yard. It's McCafferty's Lock and Stock. We bought a 7×10 unit. Went through it unofficially to check out any cool stuff we wanted to keep. We logged the rest as inventory after. Got back here around eight. There was a lot of stuff and we had to have it packed in trailers to haul out. Tommy, our trailer guy took it so that we could drive back early this morning. I took a shower and went to meet Dig for dinner. When I got into the room..." Her hand found its way to her mouth as a silent sob ripped through her body against her will.

"That's when you found him," Walker said softly. It was more of a statement than a question.

All she could do was nod.

XXXXX

After the 'agents' left yesterday Felicity was broken. They had shattered the carefully pieced together frame she'd built around herself. The image of Dig... like that... She couldn't even bring herself to think about it.

There was blood splattered everywhere. The walls, carpet, bed, even the ceiling had blood marking it's expanse! Dig's face was buried in a pool of the sticky substance. When she's turned him around his eyes were openly gaping. The icy stare peered right through her.

No. She can't do this. Coffee. Felicity need coffee. And ice cream.

With that thought she pulled on her boots and headed out of the hotel room. Two blocks over was the gas station they'd stopped at. Felicity decided to walk. The nippy air felt good on her flushed skin.

Slowly she made her way to the station. Stepping through the jungle of cars filling up, she stopped to take in a beautiful classic car. The make and model she didn't know, but it was sleek and gorgeous.

Inside she bypassed everyone to the back freezers. She grabbed two severely overpriced cartons of ice cream, three Arizonas, and a pack of gummi-bears.

The guy at the register was, maybe, seventeen. He was kind of cute, but came on to her like he was just realizing girls didn't have cooties.

"Lot of ice cream. You having a party?" He asked ringing up her things.

"No. Just me,"

"If you need someone to help you..." He didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around her.

"There you are babe," 'Agent' Walker said from beside her.

"What..." She didn't get to finish either because he was looking back to the cashier after winking at her. Winking!

"Add this pie, too. I thought Morgan might like it. I know. I know. He's only three but I think he might like sugar anyway. We'll be cleaning it off the wall for a month but it's worth it," he paid the boy for everything and thanked him as they left.

"What the hell, 'Agent'?!" She stopped outside the door.

"That doesn't sound like a thank you..." He teased.

"Because it isn't" she informed. "You didn't need to do all that,"

"And let you turndown that little horndog? It would break his heart. Imagine being rejected by a beautiful older woman. I just saved that kid from jumping off a bridge...or listening to contemporary soul,"

"I highly doubt he'd have wanted to jump off a bridge at my refusal,"

"I would," he said. "Which brings me to my next question; want to grab some dinner tonight?" He smiled innocently.

"Gee. At the risk of finding your body downstream, I'm going to have to say no," she smiled back. Then she got an idea. "Unless you tell me who you really are. 'Agent'" it was her turn to play innocent.

"What're you taking about?" His brow furrowed.

"Don't insult my intelligence. Agent Walker, Agent Bartowski, our fake kid Morgan! Please..." She drawled. "The only thing I'm foggy about in this whole name game is how you ended up being Sarah. Are you a secret blonde? Lester doesn't do it for you?"

"I don't know what your talking about, but I certainly have a soft spot for blondes," he purred.

Rolling her eyes Felicity stepped back. "Alright. I'm leaving now if you don't want to fess up,"

"At least let me give you a ride!" Green eyes called out to her.

Against her better judgement and hours of "don't take rides from strangers" speeches Felicity decided to take the risk. She walked back to his side as he led her to the black beauty she'd admired earlier.

Gently she ran her hand across the hood of the car. Walker smiled at her display.

"You like her? She's a '67 Chevy impala,"

"She's beautiful. I guess you don't only like blondes..."

XXXXX

"They released John's things to you?" Walker asked. He was dressed down in jeans and a green jacket that made his eyes pop.

"Yeah. Yesterday. They also said that I was free to leave so I'm driving home to be with his family. They're all I have," she said as she walked through the room. Silently allowing him to enter. "Where's tall, dark and handsome?" She innocently fawned. She'd noticed 'Agent Walker' checking out her ass when she ran into him at the store yesterday. Never mind that she'd returned the favor.

"My partner?" Bingo! She made him jealous.

"No, the other hulking Greek god that follows you around," she teased.

Green eyes frowned. "He's running down a lead right now. Why do you ask?"

"I need his help running down my own lead," his confusion turned to understanding in an instant.

"Maybe I could help you quench your curiosity," he said dropping his voice and wiggling his eyebrows.

Felicity tried so hard to bite down the giggles she felt trying to escape. "Sorry. I need someone to change my lightbulbs without a ladder," she batted her eyelashes walking back to the door holding it open. "Anything else 'Agent'?"

He was about to respond when his phone began to ring. He smiled at her. "We'll finish this conversation. Trust me," he said as he walked into the hall to answer his phone.

"Only when you tell me who you really are!" She called after him smiling.

God he was amazing.

XXXXX

Washing the dishes was the same as it always was. Felicity always leaves them until the sink is overrun with them. Her apartment is too small for an actual dishwasher so she makes due with the one God gave her. Her hands.

To pass the time she usually sings or thinks aloud to herself. Right now she was thinking about the two 'Agents' she'd met.

"The badges were definitely fake. You could tell. And the guy that vouched for them, over the phone, sounded like he was twelve. They are definitely hiding something! But what? Walker was really attractive too. Goddamn his eyes! He shouldn't be allowed into normal society! Why didn't I wash you before I left?! Ugh. I hate dishes. That's right. I hate you.

Check list: fall into bed and never wake up after this. Then drop Dig's stuff off. Then drown in cheap wine. Yeah, good plan," she was on to her last dish when something clattered down the hall.

Like any good murder victim Felicity dried her hands to check on whatever could've made that noise. As she turned the corner into her living room she was shocked into temporary paralysis.

A long, lean specter was hovering-not standing, hovering- above her coffee table. It's face was gnarled to the point of oblivion. Cast in shadow she could barely make out the mouth of the hideous being until it opened wide, baring several rows of shark like teeth. Then it howled.

The sound permeated her entire being. Instantly she was broken from the trance. Hands flew to cover her ears as her feet pounded around the apartment. She stopped in the kitchen with the realization of:

How do you fight something that's ethereal? It has no physical vessel. Nothing for her to harm. How was she to defend herself? She grabbed an iron cast pan and swung at the creature shooting towards her.

The specter reeled back as though it'd been burned. Suddenly it disappeared as her front door was broken into.

Fan-freaking-tastic! Roger the roided ghost and a burglary in one night! What else? Was she going to get knocked out only to wake up in an ice bath down in Mexico sans a kidney?!

Creeping slowly down the small hall again she comes face top face with the end of a gun.

"Jesus, I could've shot you!" Walker calls out. "Sam she's over here!" He calls towards her bathroom on the other end of the apartment.  
"We heard the screeching. Has she appeared?" Bartowski asked.

"That thing is a she? Interesting sense of style..." Felicity breathed.

"What happened? No offense, but I didn't expect you to be alive if she appeared before we got here," Walker spoke.

"Thanks a lot," she sneered. "I grabbed a pan and swung. She just dissipated. What the fuck guys! I thought you were 'agents'?!"

"If we live through this, you'll get your wish," he smirked returning from the kitchen with a jar of salt.

He sprinkled a circle on the floor. Once finished he pushed her inside of it. While he did she asked, "You'll finally tell me your real name?"

"What do you mean finally?" Bartowski asked his partner.

"Great. Now you got me in trouble," he murmured to her as both agents guarded the circle. "Don't step out of there no matter what," turning to his partner he said, "Let's kill her first then we'll fight about not sharing secrets at night, okay Sammy?"

"I don't know why I stay with you. Honestly, I should've stayed with Kevin and let Garth come with you. You'd be singing a different tune then. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. Happy Days," he shot back.

"Okay ladies. Save my life bicker later,"

XXXXX

Blood ran down her leg from the bite she earned while trying and succeeding to take attention away from Sam. No cops were called. No shots fired. They had to melt the bracelet that she'd found in Diggle's box of possessions. Turns out that it was, in fact, possessed.

After green eyes bandaged up her leg they moved an unconscious Sam to the couch until he could rejoin the living.

"Hi. My name is Felicity Smoak. I own a chain of local thrift shops and I'm thinking about opening a bakery. You are?" She gingerly stuck her hand out to shake.

Green eyes smiled. Reaching out he shook her hand keeping them joined as he confessed, "Dean Winchester. I hunt things that go bump in the night. That's my little brother Sam,"

"Excellent! Now I'd like to have that dinner with you," she smiled.

"Really? Even after that?" He waved his now free hand behind him at her rumpled apartment. It looks like a twister hit it... or she threw a frat party.

"Yeah. You guys can crash here until you need to leave, too. You know if you want. I know we don't actually know each other and I literally just learned your name but," she paused when he grabbed her hand.

"Are you free now?" His smile was wide.

"Yeah. I'm free all night,"

"We'll bring Sammy back something for when he wakes up,"

XXXXX

"That was your first hunt?" Sarah asked from her seat on the couch. Incredulous look plastered to her face. Green eyes sparkling like her father's.

"Yup. I was twenty eight when I started. You still have time,"

"But I want to go with Uncle Sam! He's looking for ghosts! What if one is like Casper? Then I'll miss it," she whined.

"You're only thirteen. No hunting until you're at least seventeen,"

"At most?"

"At most dead. But that won't happen so, seventeenth birthday you can find a hunt and take Uncle Sam. Or you could take your Dad. Right now it's time for bed. Go get ready," she smiled at her daughter.

Sarah raised from her seat to head upstairs when she paused at the foot of the stairs. "I'd rather take you. You kick ass," then she ran up the stairs before Felicity could scold her for her colourful language.

"Like father, like daughter," Dean whispered from behind her. Kissing her neck he whispered, "I love you so damn much. Let's have another,"

"Are you free now?" She smiled wide.

**A/N: Well?! *pacing back and forth biting nails* What'd you think?!**

**Sorry for killing Dig. I didn't want to go too in depth with the killing especially if blood ended up on the ceiling. I wanted to focus more on the fact that she was better when around Dean.**


End file.
